They Went Away
by GalaxyChick47
Summary: I got the idea from the show Manifest. That is all that is in common with that show. It's the summer before they go to college. Liz,Alex,Tess and Michael get on a plane. What seems like a few hours to them. Is ten years for everyone else.
1. Chapter 1

Title: They Went Away

Rating: Adult

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or Manifest.

Shows: Roswell (Idea from Manifest)

Couples: Max&Liz, Michael&Maria, Kyle&Tess, Alex&Isabel

Summary: Liz,Michael,Tess and Alex get on a plane to go check out a collage. Ten years later they return. The life they left behind is nothing like the ones they are coming back to.

Pro

April 6,2008

Liz's parent's owned a cafe called Lazy Cat Cafe .The building was over 100 years old. The cafe had dark hardwood floors. The counter were white with a dark wood top. They had tables of four off to the left side. Which had coffee quotes. Tables of two in the middle. To the right was a clock with coffee all over it. Under it was the coffee station. Next to that was a cream sofa with a coffee table. Which was shaped as circle and had a plant in the middle of it. To the right of that was a bookshelf that was filled with books. There was window that had a orange tabby cat sitting in it.

By the door was a huge window. That had a wooden slab that went along the window. They had chairs in front of it.

Upstairs was apartment that Liz and her parents lived. The door to it was off the right side. Which lead up to the stairs.

Max and Liz were sitting at one of the tables off to the left side. "I'm thinking maybe that college in Texas might not be such a good idea….." Liz told Max as she reached for his hand. He smiled at her "You promised your parents that you would go check it out. Plus you know how much Alex and Michael bug Tess when you aren't around." She gave him a look. "What if I like it there?" She asked him. "Then we'll go together." He told her. She was worried about that. Her and Max have been friends for years. She was scared to tell him that she loved him.

Maria came bouncing in with her bright orange backpack. She put it in the seat next to Liz. "Here is the bag I want you to bring with you." She told Liz. "What is in this thing and why?" Liz asked her. "Just stuff for Michael incase he decides that he wants to go to that college. To remind him why he shouldn't. I really hope that you all decide not to. We should all go NYU." Maria told her as she gave her a stern look. Her and Michael had been dating for three years now. Liz laughed "You just want to live in New York." Maria sat next to Liz. "My mom did say that she would give us her old apartment….." Maria said looking at both Max and Liz with a smile on her face.

Tess came walking in with Alex. "I'm not going to do that Alex." She yelled at him. "Come on!" Alex yelled at Tess as he put his hands up. Liz looked at them. Max looked at Liz. "See" He said to her. She glared back at him. Both Alex and Tess sat at the table. "What are you two going on about?" Maria asked them. "Alex wants me to go with him to check out this crazy restaurant when we get to Texas." Tess told them while rolling her eyes. "What is so crazy about it?" Liz asked out of curiosity. Alex got really excited "It's a restuarant where you come dressed as your Hogwarts house." "Your what?!" Maria asked. Tess laughed. "See, its stupid." "That's because you're a Slytherin." Alex told her. "Tess is a Huff!" Liz yelled at Alex. He gave her a look like she was crazy. "Tess does things for herself. That makes her a snake!"Alex yelled at Liz. "She's a Gryffindor." Michael said as he sat at the table." "Oh great another one!" Isabel yelled as she sat next to her brother.

Tess looked up what each house was. " Max and Kyle are Gryffindors. Me, Michael and Isabel are Hufflepuffs. Alex and Liz are Ravenclaws. Maria is a Slytherin." Liz started nodding. "Wait...if Slytherins are the bad ones….Then why am I one?" Maria asked. "They aren't bad. Alex just thinks they are. They do things without asking. They value their self before others." Liz told her.

"Sounds about right." Kyle sat down next Michael. " Aren't Ravenclaw the nerds?" He asked. "You mean smarter than most of the people on this planet? Yes!" Alex said with a huge smile on his face,

"I need to change this subject…" Michael said. He could tell that Alex and Kyle were about to start fighting about nerds and it didn't want to get in the middle. "Are you excited about tomorrow?" Isabel asked. "I am!" Alex said. He was looking forward to see what else was out there. He had been chasing Isabel for years. She never seemed interested in him. He was finally giving up. He was hoping that the new school and town would help him let her go.

Kyle looked over at Tess. He had a thing for her for some time. He was planning on being bold and ask her to marry him when she got back.

Little did they all know that this would be the last time they would be around each other for ten years. Michael, Liz, Tess and Alex get on that plane the next day. What felt like a few hours to them. Was ten years to everyone else.

Ten years later.

Liz sat next to Tess on the plane. "What is going on with you and Max?" Tess asked her with a smile on her face. Liz gave her a look. "Nothing." Liz said. Tess laughed. "That is a lie! You both want each other. " Tess said to her. "Max doesn't want me." Liz told her. "If I tell you something you can't tell Max that I told you…." Tess said as she moved in her seat to look more at Liz. "Max is planning on asking you out once we get back home. It's why he wanted you to go with us. He is planning a big night for yall ." Liz looked at her shocked. It would explain why he kept pushing her to go. She thought he was sick of her.

They all looked up as they heard the pilot on the speaker "It looks like we will be landing a few hours away from where we were supposed to land."

Everyone walked off the plane into a building. The room was filled with at least twenty people. They were just told that it had been missing for ten years.

Michael held on to Liz as she cried. Alex held Tess's hand. A guy in a blue suit stood talking about how their family was in the room next door. That in a few mins they would get to see them. The doors opened. Liz saw her dad. She ran to him. The others followed her. Jeff held his daughter close. He looked behind her and saw the others. "I'm going to take you all".

He said.

They all walked outside and got in his van. They passed buildings that they had never seen before and buildings that they once knew. That now were changed in to something else. There was a park where they used to have woods. New houses with new streets.

They pulled in to a new subdivision that used to be woods where Maria, Alex and Liz would play at. They pulled up to a two story house. It was white with pink flowers in the front. Liz's favorite color. They all got out of the car. Jeff walked them inside. It had a fireplace in the living room. That had pictures of Liz with all of her friends. The kitchen was off the right on the other side of the stairs.

There was a office down stairs. Three bedrooms up stairs. The house had two bathrooms. Both up stairs. "When I got the call your mom started making room for everyone." "Who's house is this for Dad?" Liz asked. Nothing was making sense. None of her parent's stuff was here. "Your grandmother kept saying that she knew you weren't dead. That she could feel it. So she bought this house for you for when you came back."

"So this is mine?" Liz asked him shocked. Her father nodded his head yes. "Your mother and I still own Lazy Cat Cafe. Although since then we bought a small house in Oak Hills. Your mom couldn't keep going up those stair after her knees started acting up." His phone started beeping. He took it out of his back pocket. "Looks like I have to get going." He kissed Liz's head as he walked out of the door.

Tess went to go sit down on the sectional. It was grey with blue pillows. They had shag rug in the middle of the living room that took up most of the room. There was two night stands with lamps on them that was shaped like owls. "Why didn't any of our family come to see us?" She asked Alex and Michael. Alex sat at on the sectional. "I'm guessing, because mine were planning on moving out of state after I left for college." Michael stood there with his arms crossed. "My dad and I got into a fight before I left."

"What about Max,Maria,Isabel or Kyle?" Liz asked the question that they all wanted to know, but was too scared to find out. It had been ten years to them. Which meant that they were all out of college. More than likely had families of their own. But why didn't any of them show up? Why didn't her dad say anything about them in the car ride?


	2. Chapter 2

Info:

Liz -18

Max - 28

Alex- 18

Isabel -27

Michael - 18

Maria - 27

Tess - 18

Kyle - 28

Part 1

Liz went upstairs. There was two bedrooms and a master. She took the master. Inside was a queen size bed with a lavender bedding on it. There was a white nightstand with a lamp on either side of it. The window had a bench in front of it. There was a bookshelf with all of her books on it. Along with some pictures on it. There was also a flat screen tv in the room. To the right was the bathroom. That had a deep tub that had led candles around it. There was standing shower that had blue tiles in it. There was a his and hers sinks.

She laid down on the bed. She couldn't get over that it had been ten years. Which meant that she had lost ten years of her life.

Max sat there at his desk. He just had gotten off the phone with his parents. They told him that they had found the plane that Liz,Michael, Alex and Tess were on. That they were all alive. He looked over at the picture of the eight of them together. It was taken at Tess's birthday. They had smiles on their faces. It was also the last picture they all had taken together.

He heard a knock on his office door. "Come in." he yelled. Grace walked in. "Ali called to tell you to pick up dinner." She told him. He forced a smile and Grace walked out of the room. He sat back in his chair. He didn't know what he was going to do.

"Maria!" Her mom yelled at her. Maria came walking down for the apartment. "What is it mom?" She asked. She was just putting the last touches on the cake for Jake's birthday cake. "I need you to come sit down." Amy said as she pulled out a chair in the cafe. Maria looked at her mom with a weird look on her face. "Is this about Kyle?" Maria asked. "No." Amy told her daughter.

Maria sat down in the chair her mother had pulled out. Amy sat next to her daughter. She put her hand on her knee. "I just got off the phone with Nancey. She got a call that they had found the plane Liz had been on…." Amy told her. Maria looked at her mother with shock on her face. "Are they ok?" Amy smiled at her. "All of them are alive. Nancey did say that they looked like they hadn't aged since they left. The FBI is looking in to where they have been. None of them knew they were gone for so long. Jeff told her that Liz said they were only gone for a few hours." Maria gave her mother a look.

"How? They have been gone for ten years." Maria told her. "We don't know…"

Kyle was on the sidelines at a game. "Run Nate!" He yelled. The five year old ran as fast as he could with the football. He made a touchdown and looked at Kyle. He then saw Jim come up to Kyle. They were talking. Kyle started to cry. He went to his knees.

After everyone cheered for him. He went to Kyle. "What happened?" He asked. Jim picked up Nate. "Something good happened kiddo." He said smiling. Nate looked confused. "Then why is Kyle crying?" He asked. "Because his friends who he thought were missing came back."

Isabel sat in front of her students. She was reading them a book about bugs. She looked up when her mom and another teacher came in. "What is going on?"She asked them. The other teacher took the book out of her hands. "I'm going to take over your classroom for the rest of the day. Your mom is here to take you home."

Diane pulled her daughter's hand. "Mom what is going on?' Isabel asked her. Diane pulled her daughter to her side. "Let's go home and I'll tell you."

They walked outside and got in to Diane's car. Isabel's head was spinning. She had never seen her mom like this before. They pulled up to Diane's house. They both got out of the car. When they got to the kitchen table. Isabel had enough of waiting. "Tell me what happened!" Diane looked at her daughter. "They are back…." Isabel didn't know what to say. "They found the plane. All of them made it." Diane told her daughter. "So they are all alive….?" Isabel asked her. "Yes". Diane told her.

Nancey ran to her husband the moment he walked in the door "How are they?" Jeff gave his wife a smile. "They are all fine." Nancey smiled which felt like she hadn't done in years. "How does she look?" She asked. He pulled her with him to go sit on the sofa. "She looks like she hasn't aged she left. She still looks like our little Lizzie." He told her.

"Did you call your mother?" Nancey asked. "She is the one who told me that I should close down Lazy Cat Cafe today, because something big was going to happen. I think she knew this was going to happen. She knew all along that they were ok. She even got that house for them. I think that my mother is hiding something from us…" Jeff told his wife.

They both looked up as Liz's cat Dean jumped in to their lap. Jeff pet the cat. "Looks like you'll be going to live with Lizzie." The cat started to purr.

James sat down at the kitchen table. His wife walked into the room. They both had just gotten the news that their son Michael was back. "James you should go see him." Lydia told her husband. "What if he doesn't want to see me? We got in to a huge fight before he left." He said with sadness in his voice. "You have been beating yourself up for this for ten years. I'm sure Michael doesn't care about the fight anymore. Go see our son." She told him.

They looked up when they heard May walk into the room. When Michael went missing she was only eight years old. Now she was eight-teen. "I'm going with you." She told her father. He wasn't shocked by this at all. She was a lot like her brother.

Charles pulled out a picture of his wife. "They are back Wendy. Our boy is back." He said to the picture. He sat down in Alex's old room. Which was still like he left it. Alex's parents couldn't box up anything. They still held on to hope that Alex would be coming home.

Even when Wendy got sick. She kept telling her husband "He'll be back and he'll want all of his stuff. Don't you dare move anything when I'm gone." It had been six years she passed away and he didn't move anything.

They had planned to move to New York for Wendy's treatment. They were planning on telling Alex then that she was sick. But that never happened.

Ava fell to the ground and dropped the phone. "Ava …. Ava..!" Diane yelled. Her sister was back! Her twin! She couldn't believe it. "I'm here." She said picking the phone back up. "I'm going to come pick you up." Diane said as she hung up.

How was she going to tell Tess that their parents had died in a car crash soon after she went missing? Tess wasn't going to be able to handle it very well. They were all so close before she left. Ava had been having a hard time handling it for the past ten years. Luckily The mothers made sure she was doing ok. They all took her in and made her part of their families. That's why she wasn't shocked that Diane was coming over.

For ten years she was alone. She lost Tess and then her parents. Now Tess was back. She felt joy. She had forgotten what it felt like.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thank you for the feedback! This part is short, because I wanted to move right along. The next part will tell you more about what really happened to them.

 **Part 3**

Liz took her key to the Lazy Cat Cafe and opened the door. She turned on the lights and looked around. Everything looked the same. She looked up when she heard a meow. A orange tabby came walking towards her. "Dean" Liz said with a smile. He was no longer the kitten she left behind. He was not a adult cat who looked like they had been feeding him very well.

She adopted him at her local shelter. He was a tiny little thing back then. She named him after her favorite person on Supernatural. She was planning on getting a Sam once she got into college so he wouldn't be alone.

She picked him up. "Looks like you remember me." The cat kept rubbing himself all over her. She giggled. Dean looked behind her when he saw Maria. Liz turned to look at her. Maria took in a breath. "You really do look the same." Liz put Dean down onto the floor. "I guess….." She said. Maria went to go hug her. "I missed you a lot." Maria told her.

The girls pulled away from each other. "Why are you here? It's seven in the morning?" Liz asked her. "I live upstairs. You're parents let me stay here and I help out at the cafe." Maria told Liz. She went to the coffee pot to start making coffee.

"Michael, Alex and Tess are meeting me here ." Liz told her and she sat down at a table. She looked over by the window and saw Dean lay in the cat bed. Maria watched Liz. She couldn't get over how she still looked the same as she did ten years ago. "What happened to you all?" Maria asked Liz as she sat across from her. Liz turned to her "We got on the plane. I sat next to Tess and we were talking. It felt like a few hours. Then we got off the plane and we were told that we had been missing for ten years."

"So no time passed?" Maria asked her. She couldn't believe this. "No" Liz told her. "The news said that it looked like the plane never landed. That can't be true." Maria told her. "I don't know what you want me to say." Liz told her.

The cafe door opened when Alex walked in. He looked like he had been crying. "I went to see my parents. Only my dad was there. My mom died." Alex told them. Liz ran to hug him. Maria got up to hug him too. "I'm sorry Alex. She did talk about you a lot." Maria told him. The three of them sat at the table. Liz didn't let go of him.

"He said that she knew that I was coming back." Alex told them. Liz then remembered what her dad said. That her grandma said the same thing. How would them have known that?

Maria got up "I'm going to go make some tea."

A few minutes later both Tess and Michael walked in. "I saw my sister. She looks a little older. She said that our parents died the year we went missing." Tess told and sat next to Liz. Liz pulled her into a hug as Tess cried. "How is everything so different?! We were only gone a few hours?!" Michael asked them. "What happened to us?" Alex asked. "It's like what the news said this morning. We were frozen in time." Tess told them. "I have a theory." Liz said getting up to look at them. "Did you hear from anyone in your family that they knew that we were coming back?" Liz asked them. Michael nodded. "My sister May told me that this morning." "Ava told me that too!" Tess said. "How would they all know this? We have been gone ten years. Anyone else would have thought that we had died." Liz said. The three of them started thinking about it.

How would someone from each of their families had known that not only they were alive, but also that they were coming back?

The three of them looked at the kitchen door when Maria dropped the cups. "Michael" Maria whispered. He smiled at her. She ran to him. He held her close. She kissed him.

"Mom?" A little boy with dark brown hair was standing by the door to the stairs to the apartment. Michael looked at the boy and saw his own eyes looking back at him. "The backpack I gave to Liz to give to you had a note and a picture of when I found out." Maria whispered to him.

Liz pulled Alex and Tess with her. She knew that Michael and Maria needed their time alone. The three of them walked out the cafe door.

Liz fell to her knees as she started to get flashes of a little girl getting hit by a car. She ran out of the house. She knew the bench that she saw in the flashes. When she got there she saw the little girl run after a puppy. The puppy was heading towards the street. Liz ran to grab the girl before she ran into the street. Both fell to the ground. "Ali!" A man yelled. Liz looked up.

She saw a boy she used to know that was now a man. "Max?" She said. "Liz." He said in shock. Liz turned to the girl. She looked like Max. Max noticed what Liz was doing. "She isn't mine! She's Isabel's." He told her. He pulled both of them up. Ali smiled at Liz. "You're Lizzy!" She said. Ali hugged her. "We visit your parents every Friday. They told her a lot about you." Max said laughing. "Grandma Claudia talks about you a lot!" Ali told Liz.

"What have you been up to?" Liz asked him. She was scared to know. She did notice that he wasn't wearing a ring. "I'm a author." He told her. Liz wasn't shock by this. He always did like to write stories. Liz's phone started to go off. She picked it up to look at it. "I better get going." She told him. "Can we see you again?" Ali asked her. Liz smiled at her. She had a feeling that she was going to like this kid. "Yes."

When Liz walked in the door Michael, Alex and Tess were sitting in the living room. "We have a problem." Alex told her. "Michael blew up a lamp, Alex turned his water into ice and I hid myself from Kyle when I saw him coming." Tess told Liz.


End file.
